Robert Digital
What is 'Robert Digital'? Robert Digital is not a physical being by nature, and is not born into a definitive form. The only true known fact about Robert Digital is that it seems to take on the characteristics of Robert, a hotel owner on the planet Earth. Although Robert has the ability to transform into any conceivable form of matter, only as Robert can it go to any of the variations of the planet Earth through the multiverse. 'Robert Digital' is not its natural born name, but is called this because as stated above, it primarily takes on the appearance of a male hotel owner named Robert and this is the name that the Lynchist believers called it before their massacre at the hands of Micheal P. Throughout the multiverse, it carries many names being; Cancer, Curse, Zen-Disease, Game Changer, Dreaded-Foul Bastard, and many more. 'Robert' is what Gordon Ramsey seemed to have called it as a hotel owner and 'Digital' because it was not born in a physical form. Robert Digital hates Gordon Ramsay, most likely due to his harsh criticisms calling him a terrible snake who would steal his staffs tips. Robert in his digital form is cunning, manipulative, and uses trickery to turn others against each other. It pretended to be idiotic on Earth just to irritate Gordon Ramsay. It is able to transform its physical properties to seem more authentic, as if it was the Devil transforming into a serpent to trick Adam and Eve within the Old Testament of the earthly biblical text. It can also alter the memories of those who remember events, changing them to cause those in quarrel to fall victim to more destruction with tampered memories, causing bedlam and hostile battle to increase. Robert enjoys Civil War, and finds joy when objects of the same plane destroy one another. In fact, large-scale Civil War seems to be the trigger for Robert Digital to appear. Robert Digital was displeased when it found out that the Holy Chemoverse War II came to an end. So it longed to start another feud, finding all of the dramatic events joyous. With this in mind, it had the plan to create something that would keep bitterness within the chemoverse, even in times of peace. Robert Digital was going to manipulate the newly formed Lynchists by spreading the Pythagorean Articles. Robert used it's ability to teleport to Prime Minister Eustace Bagge, telling him of his plans to increase the belief in the Pythagorean Articles. When Eustace rejected the preposal, claiming that there did not need to be a feeling of bitterness between the Lynchists against Micheal P, Robert Digital altered his memories, showing Eustace the 'ill intentions' of Micheal P and his ambassadors. This is what Robert Digital does; Although it cannot use the ambassadors to show superiority since they were far stronger than it, it can still alter the memories of those that believe this to be true. Eustace fell angry towards Micheal P and his ambassadors, who he had not seen as allies but mutually respected them. He decided to spread the false articles, causing the effect of a balloon, that would surely swell, and would surely pop. Tension so horrible, that it would increase the nationalism of the lynchists, which would be the reason for their massacre. Before even witnessing the Holy Chemoverse War III, Robert Digital had been put on trial for increasing the already built tension within the chemoverse, and was locked away never to be seen to this day. Some say it transformed to go into hiding, and others say that it is in the Realm of XD 2.0. The Truth Robert Digital transformed into its physical form of Robert last second before being transported to its imprisonment. It then went along another plane to go into hiding. Although it got away, it lost the ability to turn physical forever, also destroying its ability to go to any of the Earths within the multiverse. Robert now travels through propaganda posters, conspiracy texts and drawings, and any form of creation that is used to start tension. Robert witnessed the Holy Chemoverse War III, this tragedy being of good delight. It would now see to it that the tension would continue. Hotel Hell - The Juniper Hill Inn Arc Robert was the owner of the Juniper Hill Inn, which was the powerhouse of its root manipulation. It enjoyed playing with the minds of its employees, manipulating them and making their lives miserable for its enjoyment. It was until Gordon Ramsay appeared at its hotel. Robert hated that there was a stronger power than it. It knew Gordon was stronger when it tried to manipulate his mind, but he rejected his powers instead. To seem less suspicious, Robert lowered its intelligence level, appearing to become stupider. Before returning back to the chemoverse by turning into its digital form, Robert destroyed the entire Inn once Gordon had left, as a sign of defiance and disrespect at Gordon's power. After handling the hotel, Robert traveled to Eustace to see how he was doing in his new life as Stan Smith. When Robert realized that there was no tension and Eustace was doing well, it made Eustace's wife adopt a child just to make Eustace furious. When Robert Digital found out that Eustace used the Eternal Heart Attack to stop a civil war within Lynchinesm, it was furious. True Lynchinesm Arc When Robert witnessed Eustace being brutally split in two by Mr. Lynch himself, it craved for more. This was before Robert also found out that all of the Lynchists have rejoiced under a new form of Lynchinesm, a true form of Lynchinesm. This angered Robert greatly, the dispute between the Lynchists seeming to end for good. Robert was going to take over Eustace's decapitated body, but decided that the move would become too risky and Mr. Lynch could simply destroy his other half. The disease of Robert slithered into the shadows, leaving True Lynchinesm with the era of peace that it rightfully deserved. Known Abilities * Mind Manipulation: Robert Digital has the ability to manipulate the memories of others for the sole purpose of creating tension. This is done by tapping into their minds and making them remember things that have never happened. * Charisma: Robert is good at tricking beings into believing it. This is usually done by mind manipulation or transformation. * Transformation: Robert Digital can transform into any conceivable form physically and as a mental image to manipulate those that fall victim to it. * Physical Properties: Robert can touch the material realms in this form but there are no accounts of it ever harming anyone physically, usually using mental tactics to bend their will towards destruction of one another. * Non-Physical Properties: It is really unknown if Robert Digital actually travels because it appears to be everywhere. It is strongest without a physical form, being able to go into the minds of numerous beings throughout the multiverse. Likes * Civil War * Revolt * Scaring Children * Tension * Argument * Manipulation * Lying and Deceiving Others Out of Enjoyment Dislikes * Gordon Ramsay Interesting Facts * Robert Physical seems to be less intelligent in the head than Robert Digital, proof being its actions on Earth with Gordon Ramsay.